The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for selectively blocking access to an aisle that extends between first and second shelving assemblies.
Various items are stored on shelves in all sorts of applications and environments, and aisles typically run or extend between opposing rows of shelves to provide access to the shelves and their contents. Under such circumstances, anyone who walks down the aisle is at risk of being struck by an item falling from one of the shelves. This potential hazard increases when items are being loaded on and off the shelves, usually by means of a forklift. With the increased popularity of warehouse type retail outlets, the potential hazard increases further because of increased traffic and/or the less attentive behavior on the part of consumers within a warehouse environment. In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide methods and/or apparatus for temporarily blocking access to one or more aisles that extend between shelves or along a shelf, so that loading and unloading of the shelves may take place without exposing people to the threat of injury associated therewith. Ideally, such arrangements should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, relatively easy to install and use, and reliable in use.
The present invention may be described in terms of providing a selectively xe2x80x9cdeployablexe2x80x9d net. In a preferred application, a first end of a net is secured to a first shelf assembly, and the net is movable between a storage position and an active position. When in the storage position, the net is supported by the first shelf assembly in a manner that does not touch the floor or interfere with access to any aisle. When the net is moved to the active position, an opposite, second end of the net is secured to an opposing, second shelf assembly in a manner that blocks or spans an aisle extending between the second shelf assembly and the first shelf assembly.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a container that is mounted on the first shelf assembly. A door on the container provides access to a compartment inside the container. The first end of the net is preferably anchored inside the compartment, and the entire net is preferably stored inside the compartment when not in use. Many features and/or advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description which follows.